


Keep Your Friends Close

by Mattecat



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattecat/pseuds/Mattecat
Summary: (Modern AU) Adora, Glimmer, and Bow have a movie night. Catra shows up in the middle of it.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Keep Your Friends Close

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a zine liiike a year ago? I don't remember anymore lmao. I'm not caught up on she-ra but it's nice. have fun, follow me on legoshipping dot tumblr dot com for more fanfics (but probably not she-ra ones bc, as said, I'm not caught up lol).

"How old is this?" Bow asked, holding up the video tape. "Don't you have a DVD or something? The other one definitely has a DVD version, so…"

"We have my mom's video player," Glimmer said while she connected said device to the television with an array of cables. "She's really into this stuff." She turned the player on and the television lit up. "See? It works!"

Adora nodded. Bow made a face, but handed over the video. "I'm just saying, a DVD –"

Glimmer laughed. "I know you're a fan of technology, Bow, but this old stuff is pretty cool, too! Let's see, just gotta make sure we don't need to rewind it…"

"You wouldn't have to do that with a DVD."

They did need to rewind it, and they sat around chatting while the player ran. "Catra can't come, by the way," Adora said. "She texted me back this morning and said she was busy."

"Oh," Glimmer said. "That's… alright."

She didn't sound particularly broken up about it. Adora frowned at her. "Glimmer," she said, "I know you don't like Catra, but she's an old friend of mine, and I really wanted her to come."

Glimmer sighed. "I know, I know, Catra just… doesn't like me, alright? And, yeah, the feeling's pretty mutual. We just don't get along."

"I don't think she likes me, either," Bow added.

"If she had a chance to talk to you, maybe you'd find some things in common!" Adora smiled. "You're both my friends, after all. And Bow."

"Wow, thanks for adding me as an afterthought."

Eventually, the tape was done rewinding. Glimmer started the movie, turned off the lights, and they settled on the couch with blankets and popcorn. The movie was an old children's cartoon that Glimmer had watched over and over as a kid; Adora couldn't say she was into it, but it was nice to watch, and it got dark at times. "Wouldn't this give kids nightmares?" she couldn't help commenting when the magic sludge engulfed a village.

"Probably," Glimmer said, "but I turned out fine."

Near the end of the movie, there was a noise outside. Bow hit the pause button. "What was that?" he said.

"Hey!" Glimmer grabbed at the remote. Bow held it away from her. "It's just an animal or something, don't stop the movie!"

"What if it's someone trying to break in?" Bow stood up. "I'm gonna check it out."

Adora stood up, too. "I'll come, too. I need an excuse to stretch my legs."

"Well, someone has to stay here with me!" Glimmer wrapped her arms around Bow's waist. "You can't just leave me alone! What's the point of a movie night if you all go out to be bitten by rabid animals?"

"It's not –"

Bow groaned. "Alright, alright," he said, sitting back down again. "Adora, you check it out. I'll stay with Glimmer."

Adora cracked a smile. "You got it."

* * *

Adora turned on the flashlight on her phone and shined it around the yard. It was a quiet night, and the nearby forest rustled with the sounds of wildlife. She didn't hear anything like what had prompted the investigation.

Just as she turned to go inside, she heard her name.

"Adora!"

Adora whirled around and shone her light directly in Catra's face.

"Gah!" Catra jumped back and covered her face. "Adora, it's me!"

"Catra?" Adora lowered her phone. "Why are you here? I thought you were busy tonight."

"Yeah, well, my plans fell through." Catra looked away and crossed her arms. "It's not a big deal, just figured I'd… show up."

"Alright," Adora said. "Cool. You could've texted me instead of sneaking around Glimmer's yard. Were you planning on coming inside?"

"No," Catra snapped. "I don't want to hang out with your new friends, Adora."

Adora blinked. "So you're sneaking around Glimmer's yard… why?"

"I don't know!" Catra hissed. "Don't tell her I was here, okay?"

"Why not? It's her yard!"

"I just –" Catra sucked in air through her teeth. "– I didn't want to see her, but I wanted to see you, and – I wasn't thinking, alright? I'll go now, if that's what you want."

Adora sighed. "Just come in," she said. "Glimmer's gonna figure something's up, now that I've taken this long. And I really want you two to get along."

Catra grumbled wordlessly.

"Seriously. Just one night."

"Fine," she said. "But I'm not gonna like it."

* * *

"Hey, guys, good news!" Adora grinned nervously at Glimmer and Bow. "Catra could make it, after all! And she's here!"

Catra stepped into the room, hunched over and glaring at nothing in particular.

"Oh," Glimmer said. "That's… great! Glad you could come! Would've appreciated a text, but…"

"Whatever," Catra muttered. "What're we watching?"

"We're about to finish the first movie," Bow said. "It's alright, I don't know if it would've been your style. The next one's one of my favorites! Have you heard of it?"

He showed the box to her. Catra took one glance at the cover and said, "Nope."

"That's great!" Adora said, as cheerfully as she could force it. "It'll be all new to you, then!"

"Alright," Catra said. "I'm gonna get some water."

"Oh! I'll show you where it is."

Adora led Catra to the kitchen, and to the refrigerator's water dispenser. "You don't have to watch the rest of this movie if you don't want to," she said while Catra started opening cabinets at random. "Glimmer'll probably want me to watch it, though, so you're welcome to just be in the same room on your phone or something. I'm glad you're making an effort to hang out with us. The cups are over there."

Catra shut the cabinet a little too hard. "Sure, Adora," she said.

"I mean it, Catra. I'm glad you're here." Adora smiled. "It's great hanging out with you. You're my oldest friend, you know? I don't want to lose that."

Catra sighed. "I'll stay in here until the next movie," she said. "Don't worry, I won't trash the place or anything."

"Uh, I didn't think you would?"

"Whatever."

Adora kept staring for a moment longer, then nodded and went back out to Glimmer and Bow.

"She's fine to stay in there, right?" she asked Glimmer. "I mean, it's not like she's gonna do anything…"

Glimmer shrugged. "Until the movie's over, sure. Is she gonna watch the next one?"

"Of course!" Adora said firmly. "She came to hang out, so she's gonna hang out!"

"If you say so," Bow said.

Adora shot a glare at him before taking her seat. "Ready when you guys are," she said. Bow unpaused the movie, and they watched the finale in silence.

* * *

When Adora went to get her for the next movie, Catra was still in the same position as when Adora left her, leaning against the counter holding a cup of water. "How you doing?" Adora asked.

"Fine," Catra said. "Is the movie over?"

"Yeah! Come join us for the next one!"

Catra poured her water in the sink and followed Adora back into the room. "Sit here!" Adora said, patting the couch next to her. "The movie's about, uh…"

"Two guys in a band!" Bow said brightly. "I mean, it's about more than that. See, it starts out like –"

"I'll see for myself, won't I?" Catra sat down and leaned against Adora. "Let's just watch."

Adora flushed. Glimmer raised an eyebrow and took out the previous tape. "Alright," she said. "Here goes…"

* * *

Though Bow's summary was technically accurate, the movie was about much more than two guys in a band. Adora could tell Bow was watching her and Glimmer's reactions, but she was too focused on Catra, who had her full weight on Adora and her eyes fixated on the TV screen. Adora didn't know what she thought until the credits were rolling.

"That wasn't bad," Catra said.

"Really?" Adora said. "I mean – yeah, it was good! I'm glad you liked it!"

Catra smiled and let her head fall onto Adora's lap. "So what's the plan now?" she said. "Is this a sleepover? Are we gonna stay up late and tell each other secrets?"

"Did you bring a change of clothes or anything?" Glimmer asked. "You can stay without one, but…"

"I'll borrow Adora's."

"Uh, cool," Adora said. "I'm, uh, really glad you came over. It was nice, spending this time with you."

Catra snorted. "I guess," she said. "Your new friends are alright, too."

"Stay the night," Adora said. "Maybe you can get to know them!"

After Adora got assurance it really was okay, Catra agreed to stay. They found a spare mattress for her and the four of them settled in to rest. Catra was awkward around Bow and Glimmer, but she'd get more comfortable over time. Adora hoped she would.

Even if she didn't – in the moment, Adora was surrounded by friends, and she could think of worse ways to spend a summer night.


End file.
